Hornblende to Hogwarts
by Soccerchick11402
Summary: A girl goes to the American version of Hogwarts but then Voldemort comes and destroys it. Then she has to go to Hogwarts, and meets Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

*music*He was a boy she was a girl cannot make it anymore obvious  
He was a punk she took ballet, what more can I say  
"Kaighley turn it off!'' yelled Scott, Kaighley brother.  
"Ok ok hold on." Kaighley yelled back. Today she was going to go to Louetta Alley with her parents. She got in the shower and took a very long time, then she went downstairs to get some breakfast.  
"Hey Rosario, what's for breakfast?" Kaighley asked.  
"Well my little cucaracha we will have some chicken and eggs and sweet churros." Rosario answered back. Rosario was their Spanish housekeeper and cook. Scott was sitting there stifling his laughs  
"Sounds great! Hey Einstein what's so funny?"  
"You have no idea what cucaracha means do you?"  
"No Rosa what does it mean?"  
"Well mi pero caliente it means sweet darling."  
"Well that's not bad. Anyways where's mom and dad?"  
"Well mom had to go talk to Fudge and dad had to go to Madagascar for a business meeting."  
"Well Fudge is all the way in England!! Did she forget about taking me to Louetta Alley or something?"  
"No I don't think she forgot, Im going to fill in!" Her grandmother, Nana, said as she walked into the house.  
"Nana!! How are you?"  
"Im fine my little sugar dumplings. Are you ready for today? I hear its going to be mighty fine." Nana lived in southern Texas so she had a strong accent.  
"Well Im just a little disappointed that's all. I was really hoping dad was going to set all the shit behind us and come."  
"Hun did you really think your father was going to go to a street full of witches and wizards? He can barley admit to himself that he's married to a witch let alone his daughter. Im sorry to sour up your sugar baby but its the truth.... Scott sweetie are you going to join us?"  
"I think I will pass on this one."  
"Scott please," said Kaighley as she made a sad puppy face," please please please please please!!"  
"I will only if you shut up!!" he replied annoyed.  
"Breakfast is ready mi medias!! Andale Andale" Rosario called out.  
They all hurried to the table because they were hungry. They ate most of breakfast in silence but then Nana broke it...  
"So darling what's on your list?"  
"Well I just need to refill my potions and get my new books. I think I might need new robes though because mine are getting a little too short. And I need to renew my subscription to the daily prophet."  
"Now now dear you don't need to be reading those nasty old' newspapers. They are bad for your brain!"  
"Nana we are in the 21st century, not back when you were born."  
"Well sugar we better get going if we are going to be home by dinner time."  
"Ok let me go upstairs and brush my teeth." Kaighley told her as she was running up the stairs. When she got to her bathroom she sat there looking into the mirror for a long time, wondering why her father didn't love her as much as he loved Scott. She realized he never would unless she stopped going to Hornblende. She brushed her teeth and got her list of stuff and ran down the stairs.  
"Im ready Nana."  
"Great lets go." Nana replied as she got out her keys. They all walked to her BMW and hopped in. 


	2. Louetta Alley

"Nana can we put Billy Elliot in?" Kaighley asked.  
"Sure sugar but im not turning NPR off so use the headphones."  
"Ok." They rode the rest of the way, which was 5 hours, in silence. Scott fell asleep halfway through the movie and Kaighley wrote a letter to her best friend Darlene. When they finally arrived Nana had a little trouble waking Scott up.  
"Scott hun are you awake? Darlin why wont he wake up?"  
"I don't know Rosario always said he was hard headed and dumb. Maybe that's why."  
"Well we will just leave the car on and let him wake up by himself. Hun can you write a note telling him that we are shopping and just to wait in The Wizards Wand."  
"Sure Nana." When she finished writing the letter, they crossed the street and went into The Wizards Wand.  
"Nan is that you?" the owner asked.  
"John I haven't seen you in 6 months! How's it going?"  
"Good, Fernley graduated from Hornblende."  
"That's great, well I need to go take Kaighley shopping for school. We will have to catch up during dinner. Oh if a boy who looks exactly like this one," she said pointing to Kaighley," comes in, then give him whatever he wants. He's with me."  
"Sure thing Nan. Have fun."  
As they walked into the back Kaighley got chills in her back because it was always exciting to go shopping. Nana walked to the wall tapped a secret message and then a large red button appeared, as she pushed it all of the bricks disingrated and then a long street appeared. At the end of a long street she could see Gringotts, the wizard bank with the freaky goblins running it.   
"Come on Kaighley, we better get a move on."  
"Do you have the key?"  
"Yes its right here, this year I am going to let you do your shopping. All by yourself! Isn't that exciting?''  
"Hold on, just rewind and freeze. You are going to trust a new 15 year old with money from your bank account??"  
"Well that's about right."  
"Can I get anything I want???"  
"I guess, but I'm only giving you 300 galleons."  
"SERIOUSLY!?!?!?! That will be more than enough. Well If you will just hand me the key then I will be on my way."  
"Here you are hun have fun, if you need me I will be in The Wizards Wand." Right as she handed over the key to a teenager who looked so excited she wondered if she was doing the right thing.  
"Yaa-hooo!!!" Kaighley said as she was running down the street to the bank. 


	3. Shopping

Shopping  
Passerbuyers stared at the teenager sprinting down Louetta Alley into Gringotts. As she flew through the doors into the gorgeous building, the goblins stared and said," Shh." the one closest said.  
"Sorry, sorry so sorry. Im really really sorry!" Kaighley said.  
" May I help you Ms.?"  
" Yes I would like to get some money out of my vault."  
"Which number is it?"  
"Its vault 712."  
"Ok, follow me Ms." He showed her to a cart and a long narrow path. As she got in he closed the door immediately and they were off. They turned, spiraled, and went down. Finally they reached the vault, and they got out. The ugly little goblin asked for the key and opened the vault. Kaighley was memorized by all the gold in the vault. She grabbed her bag and got handfuls of money and shoved it into the bag. When she was finally done she calmly walked to the cart and sat down. The goblin walked over and got in and they were off. When they finally got to the area that she could leave she got out and ran out of the building. She walked into all the stores to get her required supplies then she went to get what she really wanted. She walked over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and opened the door. As she was walking in she ran into someone, their stuff went flying everywhere.  
"Omigosh, I am so sorry." Kaighley said.  
"Its quite all right, you just weren't watching." He said. As they were helping each other clean up Kaighley saw the thing she came to buy....  
"Wow the new Firebolt 6,000! I came in here to get one. I hear its superb and fast and well just plain old great. I have the old Firebolt but I had to come get the new one."  
"I know, my uncle Sirus said my old one is worn out because i practice way too much."  
"I cant practice my dad is kinda anti this." She said motioning the whole place.  
"Wow that must suck?"  
"Ya it does. So what position do you play?"  
"Oh im a seeker."  
"That's cool, Im a chaser, even though I love being a keeper. Coach said ' Your chaser material Kay and you cant stop just because you want to be keeper'. She's super mean."  
"Well I got the job in my first year, because I caught this kids remembrall."  
"Well, well isn't that just touching. Can we stop the chit-chat and get all of this garbage out of the way?" Said a very rude customer."  
"Hold your horses big man." Kaighley snapped back. The boy shook his head trying to say don't mess with him.  
"Yes Professor Snape, we will try to hurry." They cleaned up fast and the man he called Snape left.  
" I will come with you to buy your broom then we can go get some ice cream and talk."  
"Ok that would be great." Kaighley thought the boy was very very cute. She went and told the man what she wanted and gave him the money and walked out of the store with this boy. 


	4. ChitChat

Chapter 3  
  
As Kaighley walked out of the doors with this strange boy she couldn't help looking at his forehead. There was a strange marking on the side... "What's your name?" she asked. "Ummmm. my name. it's... Seamus Thomas." he replied nervously as he flattened his hair. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they finally got to Marty's Miraculous Ice Cream the found a table and sat down. As they were waiting for their waiter they had fun talking about Quidditch... "I remember last year at the World Cup Krum did the Wonskie Faint!! I couldn't wait to get home and try it; it was on of the coolest things to ever happen to me." "Where were you sitting?" Kaighley asked. "We were in the top box with Fudge and the Bulgarian Prime Minister." "I don't like Fudge. It's his fault that my mom isn't here with me." "Well I don't either; he is kind of a prat. Why isn't your mom here?" "Well she got an owl from Fudge this morning asking for help with something, Rosario wouldn't give me the details." "It was probably help with Voldemort." "WHAT!!!!!! What about him." "Well, last year at my school something happened." "Oh the thing with Harry Potter, he is so brave and cute. I remember when Rita Skeeter wrote all that crap about him, it was horrible. I heard he won the Triwizard Tournament and then the trophy was a port key and it took him to a graveyard and he met Voldemort and Voldemort came back to power. I can't believe he escaped Voldemort again! He must be a really great guy. Omigosh I can't believe I am babbling on about a stupid school girl's crush. I'm really sorry Seamus." "OH that's ok." "Your like the only person I know who uses his name, everyone else is so scared. I remember last year I accidentally said his name in my potions class and Professor Madagascar totally flipped, I had to do detention for two days! My mom always told me not to be afraid of saying a name because that causes fear of the person." "That's what Dumbledore told me." "Dumbledore is a great man; I met him once when my mom wanted me to go to Hogwarts instead of Hornblende." A man walked up to them and asked them what they wanted. "I will have a vanilla cup with magic sprinkles." Kaighley said. "I will have a strawberry cone with cherry's and walnuts on top." "Ok it will be here in a minute." "So tell me about Hogwarts." "Well there's not much to tell about." He told her all about Hogwarts and about the ghosts and the classes and the Quidditch fields and about the grounds and about Hogsmede. He was talking for about 2 hours when a man with dark eyes came and tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh hello Sirius, this is Kaighley. She goes to Hornblende." Harry said. "Hello Kaighley." "Hello." She replied. "Harry we need to leave." "Why." "Because I said so, Come now!" "What did you call him?!?!" "Umm he called me Seamus." "Bye, I will write you." "That would be great. Bye." She said as she waved goodbye. She watched him until she could see him no more, then she paid for her ice cream and grabbed her parcels and left. 


End file.
